1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron unit designed to be used with available hair dryers and, more particularly, to an iron unit for making use of hot air from a hot air source of an available hair dryer to iron out an object to be heated, such as clothing.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A conventional iron unit used with a hair dryer includes a cylindrical support having a heating element, which is attached to a hot air blower of the hair dryer. For ironing out an object to be heated, such as clothing, the ironing plate is heated by hot air from the hair dryer. See Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 52(1977)-15978 and 56(1981)-30802.
A problem with such a conventional unit as mentioned above, however, is that the ironing plate becomes too hot to perform proper ironing, since measures are not always taken so as to remove heat from the ironing plate.
The present invention, accomplished with this problem in mind, has for its object an iron unit designed to be used with available hair dryers, which can prevent a ironing plate from becoming too hot, is easy to handle and is provided with superior safety features.